


Narcissist

by Anonymous



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Narcissists believe other people should satisfy them.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 15/5/2012.

Narcissists believe other people should satisfy them.

Alice would close her eyes and imagine John between her legs. He could be one of the few that can satisfy her.

So what if he was devoted to his wife? So what if he lost her? John could still satisfy Alice.

Alice imagined him paying attention to every part of her cunt that needed paying attention to. She'd imagine the strokes his tongue would make inside her. She'd reenact the strokes with her finger.

Alice opened her eyes. She showered, got dressed and hoped John could satisfy her right then and there.


End file.
